Be My Escape
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: I'm Begging you, I'm Begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.....OneShotAUSongFic


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own code lyoko or "Be My Escape" By Relient K**

Her speeding steps echoed on the damp pavement. Her soaking raven hair whipped behind her as, The wind to only force keeping her back. The sky let out it's rage as the rain violently striking her. She paid it no mind and continued to run

If you would have seen her you would have thought that she was crazy. A girl a 4 in the morning running thought the rain with a boarding on insane smile on her face. She looked so at peace, her hands by her side her eyes closed, as if she needed to see the way she already knew. She wasn't relying on her mind anymore, no it had done her wrong, she was letting her heart lead her to _him_.

She rounded the corner only a block away now. She opened her eyes. The building was coming into her line of sight. And her smile, as if it could had gotten bigger. She was now in front of the building now, inadvertently bouncing on the balls of her feet. The she turned away toward the forest. He wasn't in the dorm, she knew better she knew him.

She began to run again the wind whipping around her face seeming to smile at her. The rain had begun to let up. She was coming toward the clearing, could see him now...her love. He smiled his brilliant smile, and she couldn't help but smiled wider. She ran into his arms and inhaled his sent. How could something so wonderful belong to her? "When do we leave?" she asked her voice barley above a whisper. He smiled as he leaned into her hair. "Isn't patience a virtue in your country" He replied jokingly. She giggled. "And so are arranged marriages and if we don't hurry and get out of here you're going to lose me to an insincere creep." He sighed

"Sometimes I wonder if he would be better for you than me..." She looked up, her brown eyes wide, alarmed. "Don't you ever say that! Of course he's not and you know that..and besides.." She smiled mostly to herself "You know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you let me do that, Mr. Jealously" She smiled using the nickname she had bestowed on him when they had first stared dating. He laughed in reply "You know me all to well, Come we have to leave your parents will be up soon." She tousled his brown hair as he lead her to his car

They had moved her bag of clothes into the trunk that afternoon. Not bothering to tell their friends that they were leaving. No that was for later. They hopped into his shinny silver Nissan Altima and he started the engine. Yumi sighed as the air conditioning slowly filled the car and she switched it to the heater. She then moved her graceful hand over to the radio. And began to hum along as the music filled the car.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape. _

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

As the last remains of the song faded, The raven haired beauty slowly drifted off in to a shallow sleep. Ulrich ran his hand though his already tousled hair as he smiled and the raven haired beauty asleep next to him. He moved some hair from her face. Yumi twitched slightly and murmured to herself _And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape..._

* * *

A/N; So I really don't think that this is any good but I'm posting it anyway so do me a favor and review or not your choice but you will make me a very happy writer!

Aura


End file.
